


Two Vowels Go A-Walking

by chaya



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Accents, Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaya/pseuds/chaya
Summary: A brief drabble about Molly liking Caleb's accent.





	Two Vowels Go A-Walking

“How do you say… comfortable?”

“Um, gemütlich.” Caleb smiles a little self-consciously as Molly reaches out to start carding his fingers through his hair.

“Gah-moot-lich,” Molly echoes, and mumbles under his breath: “Why is it so much sexier when you say it?”

“-was?” Caleb blinks as the hands retreat. “I didn’t catch-”

“Yeah, vass, what’s vass mean?” Molly’s breath smells like expensive wine and the little chocolates that half-elf was eating with him before Caleb rescued him and brought him upstairs. Caleb’s pretty sure he can smell it now because Molly has wormed his way across the bed and is now resting his horns against Caleb’s shin.

“Was means ‘what’,” he says softly. “Like, ‘what were you thinking when you went drinking without us and bought something that makes your mouth numb with just two shots.’“

“I had  _three_ , and I can feel my mouth now,  _thank_  you.” Molly gives him an extremely serious stare for as long as he can hold it. “How… do you say mouth.”

“Mund.”

Molly smiles vaguely, and his red eyes lid closed.

“Du bist sehr blau,” Caleb says, on impulse. “Und deine Hörner verletzen mein Bein.”

“S’pretty.” Molly sounds dreamy. “Infernal doesn’t sound pretty.”

“Infernal sounds… interesting,” Caleb says. “I like hearing you say it when we are fighting. I do not know what you are saying, exactly, but I know you are generally telling someone to fuck off.”

Molly giggles and nods, all enthusiasm. “I am! Hey! Hey. How do you tell someone to fuck off.”

Caleb rolls his eyes.

“C’monnnnnn,” Molly singsongs, and when Caleb looks down he sees that the something tapping his knee is Molly’s tail. “You’re my babysitter. The others won’t be back til morning. You gotta keep me entertained.”

“Du bist lästig. Aber… ich mag dich. Ich mag deine Stimme… und… deine Augen…” He rubs his chin.

“Those are all different ways to tell people to fuck off?”

“Nein, you need to say that whole entire thing.”

“That’s too long.” Molly pouts.

“Zemnian has a lot of long words and phrases, Mollymauk.”

“How do you say… ceiling?”

“This is not a great game, Molly.”

Mollymauk bats his eyelashes. “Bitte?”

Caleb blinks, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up a little. “That was pretty good,” he compliments.

“I’ve picked up  _tiiiny_  words.” Molly pinches the air in front of him, leaving a tiny space.

“You should learn sensible phrases. If we ever even get to that part of the world, you will need to ask directions, ask prices…” Caleb trails off as Molly’s hand floats into his field of vision, going back to carding through his hair. “Um.”

“Hair?”

“Haare.”

“Nuh uh.”

“Stimmt,” Caleb argues, and then, on impulse again, “du bist zu blau. Rühr mich nicht an.” It doesn’t get a reaction, of course, so instead he leans just far enough that he’s out of reach. Molly makes a disappointed sound but seems to forget before long.

“What if we all learned Zemnian, and then used it around here, where nobody knows it. It could be our secret language.”

“ _Some_ people know Zemnian,” Caleb argues.

“But it would be really sexy,” Molly argues back.

“Waru- why?”

“Because it…” Molly gestures in the air. “S’good. It sounds good.” His cheeks are a pleasant dark lavender color, Caleb notices, and so are his lips when he scrapes his sharp teeth against them. “More?”

“Mehr.”

“No, I mean… say more things.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to drink some water and go to bed?”

“Yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally neglected to explain that in German, 'blue' is slang for 'drunk.' So as you hit up Google Translate, keep that in mind XD


End file.
